


Trust

by nitohkousuke



Series: Reaper76 Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Reaper wants to stop having flashbacks in the middle of battlesDay 3 of R76 week





	

“Hey, 76. Don't ya trust me? I got your back!” Tracer calls out after warping in and taking several Talon agents out before warping straight to his side to sling her arm over his shoulder. He stumbles and immeidately turns to make eye contact with Reaper. Or at least....try to.

 

The second 76 looks over to him, Reaper immediately turns his head. Turns his head to avoid his gaze. Turns his head to avoid the memories flooding. His hand goes up to his head, letting a growl escape his lips.

 

“ _Don't you trust me?” A back against his back. A heart against his heart. Weapons blazed and lifes on the line. Dreams and hopes and fears mixes with the smell of blood and rumble. And he thinks of every time his father has said that. Every time every authority figure has said that. Every single time he has been asked that and every single time he has said the same thing._

 

“ _Por siempre y para siempre, mi amor.” He mumbles and the words don't feel like lead like he thoguht they should. They don't feel wrong or forced. His heart feels fluttery and light and even through they are surrounded with death and little chance of victory he can't help but laugh._

 

_So this is love._

 

“Sombra. Retreat. This battle isn't worth it.” He growls out and turns away. Turns his back. His back that no longer against his. His heart that is dead and filled with bitterness and rage and he wonders if that saying that is better to love and have lost to have never loved at all....if that saying is a bunch of shit.

 

Trust was a bunch of shit. Loyalty was a bunch of shit. Love was a bunch of shit.

 

In the end....

 

No one has his back.

 


End file.
